


Nie, naprawdę

by skyeofskynet



Category: Misfits
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan, który nie utrzymał żadnego sekretu od czasów podstawówki, otrzymał właśnie bezcenną lekcję od świata. Milczenie. Jest. Złotem. Krzyczenie, dla odmiany, nie jest zabawniejsze. Znaczy, wciąż jest, ale może niekoniecznie na ten temat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie, naprawdę

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na życzenie. Zawiera spojlery do końca pierwszego sezonu (pisane przed drugim). Przekleństwa. Dużo. Trupy. Kalanie świętości. Jednym słowem Misfits.

Puenta:

Nathan Young obudził się w trumnie.

Znowu.

(Ha, ha, ha, świecie. Nie, naprawdę. Ha. Ha. Kurwa. Ha.)

•

Istnieje bardzo prosty sposób na zjebanie sobie dnia. Najpierw burza, która próbuje was zabić. Potem kurator, który próbuje was zabić, potem śmierć kuratora, którego nie próbowaliście zabić, ale prawo dżungli (po drodze nawinął się jeszcze jak-mu-tam pacan w czapeczce, lepiej on niż my, zresztą nikt go nawet za bardzo nie szukał, nie to, co kurator, same problemy z jebańcem). Efekt? Z niezmierzonych dotąd głębokości czarnej dupy wołam do ciebie, świecie. To ja, Nathan, tkwię za gównem, w dodatku rzadkim, dzięki.

Nic tak nie pobudza, jak zakopywanie trupów pod mostem. Dwa razy. Z tą wiedzą zarobiłby kokosy obalając koncerny produkujące napoje energetyczne. Tyle że najpierw odsiedziałby dożywocie.  
Nathan, który nie utrzymał żadnego sekretu od czasów podstawówki, otrzymał właśnie bezcenną lekcję od świata. Milczenie. Jest. Złotem. Krzyczenie, dla odmiany, nie jest zabawniejsze. Znaczy, wciąż jest, ale może niekoniecznie na ten temat.

No a potem zjebanie się rozszerza, w magiczny sposób, jak czarna dziura. Ludzie robią naprawdę chore, chore rzeczy, tak chore rzeczy, że Nathan, który dotychczas uważał, że w skali zjebania i chorych rzeczy stoi całkiem wysoko, poczuł się jak to zwierzątko dyndające na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego.

No cóż.

•

To idzie jakoś tak. Nathan ma wszystko w dupie, tyle że nie.

Więc Nathan wspina się dzielnie po kółkach łańcucha pokarmowego — łamane na — zjebania, bo nie będą inni pluć mu w twarz, przynajmniej nie wszyscy na raz. Oczywiście nie stara się za bardzo. Takich rzeczy nie można robić na siłę, sztuka leży w tym, by przychodziło samo. Jemu zawsze przychodziło samo i zawsze malowniczo (patrz: trupy pod mostem, patrz: seks z odmłodzoną staruszką, patrz… albo lepiej nie).

Nathan ratuje świat (nie, naprawdę) — łamane na — kraj — łamane na — młodości czar i to najprawdopodobniej najagłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił. Szkoda, że ostatnia.

Nathan umiera (w glorii i chwale, zajebiste ostatnie słowa, stary). Zabity przez płot — łamane na — stukniętą katoliczkę — łamane na — dach, niski. No świetnie. W obliczu tego nawet gloria i chwała idzie się jebać.

Nathan ożywa (nie, naprawdę).

(No świetnie.)

(Kurwa.)

(Świetnie…)

•

W niektórych sytuacjach uderzanie głową o najbliższą powierzchnię płaską wydaje się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Konkluzja: Nathan nie ma tak zakutego łba, jak sugerowała jego matka. Spostrzeżenia: obicie łagodzi uderzenia. Powiedzeń typu „użyj głowy” nie należy odbierać dosłownie. Wynik: Nathan kontra Trumna, 0:1, przegrany za życia, przegrany po śmierci.

•

No więc Nathan Young otworzył oczy i ujrzał ciemność.

(Brzmi jak początek kiepskiego dowcipu.)

Déjà vu wielkości niedźwiedzia przespacerowało mu po ramieniu. Nathan wiedział (z _Matrixa_ i powoli najwyraźniej z doświadczenia), że déjà vu to synonim zjebania (nie zgodziłaby się z tym większość nauczycieli w jego starej szkole, ale co oni wiedzieli o życiu? I życiu po życiu, uściślając.).

•

Ten łańcuch pokarmowy? Jesteś karmą dla robaków, frajerze.

Można upaść niżej?

•

Pierwsze zmartwychwstanie Nathana wyglądało mniej więcej tak:

— No więc istnieje życie po życiu — powiedział Nathan, przekładając nogę przez barierkę balkonu Kelly i o mało nie zginął ponownie, zabity przez wiadro, Kelly i upadek z wysokości (znowu). Być może powinien zadzwonić, ale nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby pochować go z telefonem. Chowanie trupów z telefonem powinno być podstawową zasadą pochówku. Nathan wykopywał się kilka godzin, z pomocą, to prawda, a mógł po prostu leżeć, słuchać muzyki, dusić się i czekać na ratunek w postaci armii grabarzy i koparki.

Okej, tak naprawdę to leżał, dusił się i czekał, ale nie w tym rzecz.

— Nie jestem zombie, nie jestem zombie! Nie wiadrem! Nie po twarzy, kobieto!

To, że żaden z sąsiadów nie wyjrzał oknem, podczas gdy Nathan zwisał z barierki, ratując jednocześnie twarz, życie i godność przed zabójczym wiadrem Kelly, świadczyło tylko o tym, że w jej mieszkaniu musiały dziać się zdecydowanie gorsze rzeczy.

Uodpornieni sąsiedzi. Skarb.

— Żyję, na litość boską, żyję! Chcę żyć! Chcęęęę żyyyć.

Jezus miał zdecydowanie łatwiej.

Nathan odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Kelly w końcu upuściła wiadro.

(Nie na długo.)

•

Życie po życiu?

•

— No więc nieśmiertelność. Tadam.

Rozłożył ręce w bardzo dramatycznym geście. Kelly spojrzała na niego jak na półgłówka, albo coś bardzo upierdliwego, jak guma do żucia przyklejona do buta, czyli tak, jak zawsze. Nathan poczuł spływające na niego błogie poczucie normalności, prawie jak jebane katharsis, nirwana czy inne buddyjskie gówno i z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę lodówki, zostawiając na podłodze trampkokształtne ślady błota i gliny.

— Masz żarcie? Bo umieram z głodu.

Zły dobór słów, powiedział głos z tyłu głowy. Jezu, rozmawiam ze sobą, powiedział Nathan do głosu.

— Okej, zły, zły dobór słów. Zły, zły Nathan — powiedział na głos. — Naprawdę, kobieto, zabijasz wzrokiem… Szlag.

Kelly zmieniła treść spojrzenia i obdarzyła go takim, przy którym faceci zazwyczaj czują jak własne sumienie kopie ich w jaja za wszystkie możliwe grzechy, łącznie z tymi, których jeszcze nie popełnili, bo hej, zazwyczaj nie wiadomo, co właściwie zrobili źle, no nie? Tyle że wiadomo.

— Nie, naprawdę? Tęskniłaś? Wzruszyłem się.

Zaknebluj. Się. Odgryź. Język. Dureń. Du. Reń.

— Masz… — Ręka Kelly powędrowała w stronę głowy i Nathan odruchowo powtórzył ten gest. — Masz dżdżownicę we włosach.

— Och. Zaprzyjaźniona. Przeżyliśmy razem długą drogę, adoptowałem ją, nazywa się Freddy. Freddy, Kelly. Kelly, Freddy. Pójdę… Pójdę wypuścić go na spacer, czy coś. Na balkon. Jakiś kwiatek chyba przeżył? Nie? To sąsiedzi mają pelargonie.

Strategiczny odwrót był najlepszym sposobem na unikanie niezręcznych momentów, Nathan wiedział, z doświadczenia. Nazywając rzecz po imieniu, dupa w troki, nogi za pas. Spierdalaj, Nathan, spierdalaj.

•

Spierdalaj z tego miasta, Nathan. Uciekaj, ratuj się!

Instynkt samozachowawczy, ten zdradziecki chuj i jego spóźniony — dla odmiany nie — zapłon. Nathan już wsiadał do pociągu, gdy instynkt przegrał z moralnością (hę?) czy innym gównem, nieważne, instynkt jakoś zawsze przegrywał i tak Nathan spotkał się z burzą na przykład. Cudzą pięścią na przykład. Albo zginął.

No i chuj.

•

— Hej. Dzięki za uratowanie nas, jełopie.

Walić instynkt.

— Nie ma za co.

I już. W tył zwrot.

— Ale wiesz co, nigdy więcej. Radźcie sobie sami. Ja, Nathan, wyczerpałem swój limit bohaterstwa. Tak na całe życie.

To pierwsze życie. Zamknij się, głosie.

— Ale możecie całować mnie po stopach. — Wskazał stopy. Stopy nie prezentowały sobą miłego widoku. Stopy prezentowały sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, jak i spodnie, glina, błoto i korzonki. Freddie zwisał z okolicy ucha. — Okej. Nie w tych butach.

Kelly przewróciła oczami.

— Śnisz chyba.

— Kelly. — Ręka na sercu, gest dramatyczny. — Ranisz mnie.

— No i?

— Jestem zraniony. Chcesz bym umarł z rozpaczy? Bo raz, wiesz, bolał. Ale dobrze. Nie zmieniajcie cmentarza, jak co. Tamtejszy grabarz słyszy zmarłych. Szalenie miły człowiek, Bóg mu w dzieciach wynagrodzi. Chyba że chciał mnie przeruchać, zboczeniec.

— Nie wszyscy chcą cię ruchać, Nathan. Bo, sorry, ugh.

Ugh, jak śmierdzisz. Głębokie gówno. Nathan powąchał koszulkę w okolicach pachy.

— Czy ja śmierdzę trupem?

W odpowiedzi został brutalnie przepchany z kuchni do łazienki, więcej śladów po trampkach na płytkach.

— Okej, okej, starczyło powiedzieć!

Ale drzwi zamknęły się dokładnie na jego twarzy; ręcznik kołysał się na wieszaku.

— O, depilator.

•

W damskich łazienkach zawsze jest zbyt dużo podpasek. I kosmetyków. Nathan wypróbował tak połowę, póki nie wsadził sobie maskary do oka.

Jezu, jak kobiety mogą sobie to robić?

•

Najgenialniejsze pomysły przychodzą, jak wiadomo, na kiblu. Gówno, rzecz przyziemna, ale umysł szybuje. Ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kolan, Nathan doszedł do wniosku, że osoba uznana za martwą ma przed sobą ocean możliwości.

Czy coś.

•

— Nie masz czasem melonów, albo czegoś? Wypychanie skarpetkami, wiesz, nie oddaje kształtu.

— Wyskakuj z mojego stanika, zboczeńcu!

— Uch, och! Nie po twarzy!

•

Zapamiętać. Propozycja „nie stać mnie, ale mogę ci obciągnąć?” nie działa na ludzi, który mogli, ale już nie zrobią ci nowych dokumentów na zupełnie nową, błyszczącą tożsamość.

•

— Kelly. Wpuść mnie? Obiecuję już nigdy nie masturbować się twoją gąbką do twarzy… I nie wycierać spermy twoim…

•

— Słyszę twoje myśli, Nathan.

— Kurwa, no.

•

Razem zanieśli grabarzowi flaszkę. Grabarz przedstawił ich Olkowi, z Polski. Też go wykopał, wczoraj. Olek nie był nieśmiertelny, w kostnicy zjebali sprawę. Olek podskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś powiedział „trumna”. Nathan sprawdził. Kilka razy.

Olek wypił pół flaszki. Nathan klepał go po plecach, Grabarz prawie adoptował, Kelly przytuliła do biustu.

Szczwany jebaniec.

— Trumna — powiedział Nathan, na odchodnym, wprost do ucha jebańca.

•

Nathan przeżuwał hamburgera, lekko gumowego i uderzał trampkiem, nowym, o nogę od stołu. Łokieć przykleił mu się do obrusa. Obrus najprawdopodobniej od lat był przyklejony do blatu. Blat trzymał się na nogach tylko siłą woli.

Nathan mgliście zastanowił się, z czego musiał być hamburger. Potem przestał.

— Nasza wesoła rodzinka wie, że żyję, nie? — zapytał, plując majonezem na wszystkie strony. Kelly zasłoniła się kawą. I spojrzała. Dzieci płakały na widok takich spojrzeń. Nathan sam widział.

— No co?

W sumie głupio, by tak mieli go za trupa, skoro mogli całować po stopach. Curtis był całkiem w porządku. Seksapady Alishy, opowieści o orgazmach barwnie ilustrowane obiektami fallicznymi… Nathan, tęsknił, halo, był tylko człowiekiem. A Barry… cóż, Barry próbował go ocalić, to słodkie. Ale Barry był zbokiem.

— Nie powiedziałaś im, tak? Chcesz mnie zatrzymać tylko dla siebie, wiedziałem!

Kelly przekazała mu co o nim sądzi, w stary, uniwersalny i powszechnie zrozumiały sposób. W technice jaką prezentowała światu środkowy palec było coś zbliżonego do sztuki.

•

Kelly zaniosła kwiaty na urodziny jego mamy.

Tak było lepiej. Naprawdę.

•

Tym razem była to najbardziej poniżająca śmierć z możliwych. Prysznic i mydło. Najwyraźniej dobry Bóg chciał mu powiedzieć, że jego ciało powinno być jak jego dusza. Brudne i śmierdzące.

Kelly nie podzielała zdania Boga.

Kelly Nathan bał się bardziej.

•

— Ten bar jest chujowy — krzyknął Nathan, próbując pokonać tutejszą muzykę w pojedynku na decybele i przegrał. — Dlaczego nie możemy chodzić do tych fajnych barów? Naszych barów?

— Bo jesteś oficjalnie martwy na przykład? Jezu, jak ty dożyłeś tego wieku? Przypadkiem?

— Daj spokój. Martwy. Wszyscy są tak najebani, że trupy to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, które dziwią. Kiedyś się najebałem i widziałem wieżę Eiffla. Potem się okazało, że to tylko dom pana żula, ale pierwsze wrażenie… Mieszkał w naprawdę imponującym kartonie. Dał mi fajkę. No, zajebałem mu.

•

Nie rozmawiają o tamtym powrocie do domu. Nie i już.

•

Co do tego oceanu możliwości…

Cóż, nieważne.

•

Nie jego wina, że miska popcornu leżała na brzuchu Kelly, a Nathan nie odrywał wzroku od telewizora i czasem nie trafiał. To, że w zamian trafiał w pierś było naprawdę, naprawdę instynktowne. Nathan od niemowlęctwa trafiał w pierś, wszystkie niemowlaki to robią. Instynkt naturalny. Pierś. Dobro.

W odpowiedzi Kelly rzucała popcornem. Nathan czasem wyjadał zapas z włosów. Na ekranie Doktor ratował lepsze dzielnice Londynu. Stopy Kelly (skarpetki, niebieskie) przysłaniały mu kawałek kosmicznej świni. Nathan znowu trafił w pierś.

— Jestem jak chrzaniony Jack Harkness — obwieścił. — Powinni zrobić ze mną spin-off. Jack Harkness: młodość. Nie potrzebowałbym kaskadera.

— I co jeszcze?

— Nie no, poważnie. Ruchałbym, strzelałbym, latał po kosmosie… Znalazłem powołanie, będę gwiazdą. Wszyscy będą znać te brwi. — Wskazał na te brwi. Kelly wyglądała na prawie rozbawioną.

— Ruchałbyś i słupy, gdyby nie zostawiały drzazg w penisie. W sumie nadajesz się.

— Teraz to mnie tłamsisz. A mogłaś zostać moim wiernym przydupasem.

— Zamknij się, co?

— Damą w opresji?

Kelly uniosła rękę. Nathan zamilkł zanim spadł cios. To dobrze. To była ręka uzbrojona w szklaną miskę.

•

Właściwie to kiedy Nathan stał się doskonale wytresowanym pieskiem kanapowym Kelly (który w dodatku wciąż sypiał na podłodze w kuchni)?

(Raz, raz, próbował spać w łóżku, w jej łóżku. Kelly wykopała go na podłogę. A potem na balkon. Prawie z domu, ale spojrzał na nią jak szczeniaczek i krzyknął, że piesków się nie bije.)

(Kiedyś miał godność.

Naprawdę.)

•

Suszarka w wannie z wodą naprawdę zabija.

•

— Jesteś zacofany, prawda?

— Ta diagnoza nigdy nie została potwierdzona.

•

— Naprawdę. Naprawdę. Ugh. Umyj sobie mózg.

•

Nathan, odziany w getry Kelly, stał na skraju barierki i powiewał peleryną z gumki do włosów i kocyka.

— A chuj z tym — powiedział.

•

— Strzelili mi w jaja. W jaja!

— W wątrobę — sprostowała Kelly, najwyraźniej znudzona. Siedziała tuż obok, z brodą podpartą na dłoni i nie przejmowała się zupełnie niczym, kałużą krwi już też nie. Nathan nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich wspólną przyszłość, naprawdę, stworzył nieczułego potwora. On się tu wykrwawiał.

— Ja się tu wykrwawiam.

— Weź już umrzyj, co?

•

Spis sposobów, na które umarł Nathan Young osiągnął zaledwie kilka punktów. Spis sposobów na jakie mógłby umrzeć Nathan Young, wymyślany w wolnych chwilach, osiągnął niedawno stronę dziesiątą. Ze spisu najbardziej lamerskich sposobów na jakie może umrzeć Nathan Young, Nathan wykreślił jak dotąd dwie pozycje.

O dwie za dużo.

•

Wracając do trumny. Faktu trumny.

Krótka inspekcja dotykowa ujawniła przestrzeń zamkniętą, niejako miękką, zawierającą wieko i kiepskiej jakości obicie.

— Kurwa, znowu?

Dalsza inspekcja objawiła i latarkę, wepchniętą strategicznie w lewą nogawkę spodni, w której Nathan zawsze, z wygody, trzymał swojego strzelca.

— Dzięki, Kelly — mruknął. Obicie było różowe. I… dzięki ci, świecie. — Telefon. Dlaczego to nigdy nie jest telefon, co? Przecież się umawialiśmy! A może i jebaniec ma zasięg pod ziemią, testowaliście to kiedyś, telefonie komórkowe? Testowaliście? Nie, kurwa! A mógłbym! Płacilibyście mi za umieranie i sprawdzanie, czy pomyłki w trupach mogą wyjść zanim umrą!

Uderzył pięściami o wieko. Wieko odpowiedziało łomotem.

— Ratunku! Panie grabarzu! To ja! Nathan! Tęskniłem!

•

Walenie konia w trumnie też ma w sobie coś epickiego. Niewielu miało okazję to zrobić. Nathan czuje się pionierem.

•

Łopata wbiła się w wieko tuż obok jego twarzy.

— Chryste!

•

Nie Chryste.

(I nie grabarz.)

•

Nathan złapał pierwszy haust powietrza niczym rasowy wampir (wampiry nie oddychają, durniu) z Buffy, czy innego wampirzego gówna.

— Pozwoliłaś im mnie zakopać? — Pierwsze słowa w nowym świecie. — Nie taka była umowa!

Metalowa część łopaty wbiła się w ziemię tuż obok jego stopy. Kelly miała ślady ziemi na twarzy. W czarnym ubraniu i ciemnym makijażu wyglądała groźnie. Groźniej niż zwykle w każdym razie.

— Chcieli cię skremować, idioto.

— Och.

Rasowe wampiry nie składały się w całość z pyłu. Pył był końcem wampirów, po którym były już tylko, cóż, prochem i pyłem, kurzem i niczym. Grób nagle wydał się przytulny.

— Rusz dupę — rozkazała Kelly, rzucając w niego łopatą. Nathan łopatę złapał, ale prawie skończył z powrotem w grobie. Znajomego grabarza nie było widać nigdzie na horyzoncie. Sądząc po okolicy, było to pierwsze spotkanie Nathana z tym konkretnym cmentarzem.

— Na co czekasz? Zakopuj.

— Ale… Chociaż fajkę?

— Chcesz mieć sprawę o rozkopany grób i zaginione ciało? Drugi raz?

Nathan nie chciał.

Wschodziło słońce, gdy zakończył robotę. Kelly czyściła paznokcie, siedząc na sąsiednim grobie i zachowywała się jak poganiacz niewolników, bo nie ma pokoju dla bezbożnych, czy coś, spoczywanie (w pokoju) Nathan już przerwał. Przykrył świeżą ziemię powoli więdnącymi kwiatami. Było ich podejrzanie dużo.

— Pożyczyłam od sąsiadów — wyjaśniła Kelly, wskazując na ogołocone, sąsiednie groby. Nathan wręczył jej bukiet przywiędłych chryzantem. Nawet nie oberwał nim w twarz.

— Nigdy więcej nie porzucaj mojego ciała. Bardzo proszę?

— Nie znoszę jak mi śmierdniesz w mieszkaniu.

— Wystaw na balkon? I tak ciągle to robisz. Już dawno powinienem od ciebie uciec. Dlaczego jeszcze od ciebie nie uciekłem? Wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj.

Uciekaj, Nathan, powiedział instynkt, ten chuj.

— Rozmawianie z własnym mózgiem jest niezdrowe, Nathan.

Chuj z instynktem.

— Niezdrowe.

No, okej.

— Następnym razem — zaproponował wspaniałomyślnie — możesz wykraść moje ciało z kostnicy.

— Wal się.

— Tak, tak. Jak umarłem?

Kelly nie odpowiedziała.

— Proszę, nie mów mi, że potrąciła mnie nauka jazdy. Nie ma nic bardziej poniżającego niż nauka jazdy. Jezu, nie mów mi, że jest coś bardziej poniżającego niż nauka jazdy.

Kelly wciąż milczała, otwierając bramę cmentarza. Nathan przerzucił łopatę na drugie ramię.

— Emeryt na wózku? Znowu grabie? Robisz to specjalnie, prawda?

•

No więc puenta:

Nathan Young obudził się w trumnie. Podczas pogrzebu.

Ksiądz ogłosił cud.

Nie, naprawdę.


End file.
